1. Field of Art
This invention generally relates to detecting touch events in a touch-sensitive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch-sensitive displays for interacting with computing devices are becoming more common. A number of different technologies exist for implementing touch-sensitive displays and other touch-sensitive devices. Examples of these techniques include, for example, resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, capacitive touch screens and certain types of optical touch screens.
However, many of these approaches currently suffer from drawbacks. For example, some technologies may function well for small sized displays, as used in many modern mobile phones, but do not scale well to larger screen sizes as in displays used with laptop or even desktop computers. For technologies that require a specially processed surface or the use of special elements in the surface, increasing the screen size by a linear factor of N means that the special processing must be scaled to handle the N2 larger area of the screen or that N2 times as many special elements are required. This can result in unacceptably low yields or prohibitively high costs.
Another drawback for some technologies is their inability or difficulty in handling multitouch events. A multitouch event occurs when multiple touch events occur simultaneously. This can introduce ambiguities in the raw detected signals, which then must be resolved. Importantly, the ambiguities must be resolved in a speedy and computationally efficient manner. If too slow, then the technology will not be able to deliver the touch sampling rate required by the system. If too computationally intensive, then this will drive up the cost and power consumption of the technology.
Another drawback is that technologies may not be able to meet increasing resolution demands. Assume that the touch-sensitive surface is rectangular with length and width dimensions L×W. Further assume that an application requires that touch points be located with an accuracy of δl and δw, respectively. The effective required resolution is then R=(L W)/(δl δw). We will express R as the effective number of touch points. As technology progresses, the numerator in R generally will increase and the denominator generally will decrease, thus leading to an overall increasing trend for the required touch resolution R.
Thus, there is a need for improved touch-sensitive systems.